Oobi
|title_other = Oobi! |show = Oobi |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Nickelodeon Oobi - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = ABC KIDS |channel2 = AFN Family |channel3 = BabyTV |channel4_link = Nickelodeon (Arabia) |channel4 = Nickelodeon |channel4_note = |channel5_link = Nickelodeon (Asia) |channel5 = Nickelodeon |channel5_note = |channel6_link = Nickelodeon (Israel) |channel6 = Nickelodeon |channel6_note = |channel7_link = Nickelodeon (Pakistan) |channel7 = Nickelodeon |channel7_note = |channel8_link = Nickelodeon (Poland) |channel8 = Nickelodeon |channel8_note = |channel9 = Nickelodeon |channel9_note = |channel10 = Nickelodeon Junior |channel11 = Nick Jr. |channel12 = Noggin |channel13 = SMG |channel14 = Stöð 2 |channel15 = TVOntario |service = Amazon Video |rating = |country = United States |language = American English |seasons = 2 |episodes = 26 |director = Tim Lagasse Josh Selig Pam Arciero Kevin Lombard Scott Preston |composer = Jared Faber Larry Hochman Jeffrey Lesser Christopher North |starring = Tim Lagasse Stephanie D'Abruzzo Noel MacNeal Tyler Bunch |executive_producer = Josh Selig |producer = April Chadderdon Lisa Simon |run = 22 minutes |production_company = Little Airplane Productions |distributor = Viacom |licensee = |release = Noggin |release_date = |release2 = Nickelodeon |release2_date = |release3 = TVOntario |release3_date = |release4 = ABC KIDS |release4_date = |release5 = SMG |release5_date = |website = http://web.littleairplane.com/our-work/ |channel_site = https://www.babytv.co.il/oobi.aspx |channel_title = BabyTV |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oobi_(TV_series) |wikia = http://oobi.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt0352085 |tv.com = oobi }} Oobi (titled Oobi! during production) is an created by Josh Selig and produced by Little Airplane Productions for Nickelodeon and its sister channel Noggin. In , a spin-off titled Oobi: Dasdasi premiered on the IRIB TV2 network in . It featured a variety of new characters and locations. Plot The follows a group of bare hand puppets with eyes and accessories. The main characters are a boy named Oobi, his sister Uma, his friend Kako, and his grandfather Grampu. The concept is based on a training method used by puppeteers learning to operate Muppets, in which they use their hands and a pair of ping pong balls instead of a puppet. Recurring characters include Frieda the Foot, one of Oobi's best friends who happens to be a foot puppet instead of a hand; Inka, Oobi's piano teacher who eventually becomes Grampu's girlfriend; and Angus, a nerdy and insecure classmate of Oobi's whose eyes are below his fingers rather than on top. Broadcast and streaming history Oobi debuted on Noggin in the as a series of two-minute shorts in . The premiered as a full-length series on both Noggin and Nickelodeon on . It continued to air for two and aired its last episode on . |date= }} The also airs on AFN Family. In , Oobi premiered on TVOntario on at . }} The channel aired both the shorts and the full-length episodes until . }} TVO was notably the only network that listed the Oobi shorts as individual episodes in its TV listings. When aired on Noggin in the United States, the shorts were simply attached to half-hour programs as interstitials. ABC KIDS broadcast the in . It only broadcast the first season, which premiered on at with the episode "Uma Bathroom!". }} The final episode to premiere in Australia was "Playdate!" on . ABC continued to air reruns of the series until . In , Oobi debuted on SMG's former programming block HAHANick on at . }} It aired every weekday until . In , the show was aired on two networks: BabyTV and Nickelodeon Israel. BabyTV aired the from 2007 to 2010. Nickelodeon Israel carried it from 2010 to 2013; for a brief period in 2010, it was seen on both networks. In and Wallonia, Oobi aired on Nickelodeon Junior from until . It was occasionally simulcast on Nickelodeon France for special events. Oobi has been one of Nickelodeon Pakistan's flagship programs since . It normally airs once per day, at on weekdays and at on weekends. Like several other shows on the channel, it was originally available with Urdu subtitles, but is currently only played in English. As of , it continues to appear prominently in the channel's on-air continuity and promos. In , Oobi aired on Nickelodeon Southeast Asia. In the , the series is available for streaming on two services: Amazon Video and Nickelodeon's Noggin mobile app. Both carry all 26 episodes of the full-length series. It was released to the Noggin service in May and to Amazon in June . Cast |actor = Tim Lagasse |audio = }} |actor = Stephanie D'Abruzzo |audio = }} |actor = Noel MacNeal |audio = }} |actor = Tyler Bunch |audio = }} |actor = Cheryl Blaylock |audio = }} |actor = Stephanie D'Abruzzo |audio = }} |actor = Matt Vogel |audio = }} |} International versions | |logo = Nickelodeon Oobi - logo (Arabic).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Arabia) }} |logo = Nickelodeon Oobi - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Junior }} | |logo = Nickelodeon Oobi - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = BabyTV Nickelodeon (Israel) }} |logo = Nickelodeon Oobi - logo (English).png |channels = Stöð 2 }} |logo = Nickelodeon Oobi - logo (Mandarin).png |channels = SMG }} |logo = Nickelodeon Oobi - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Poland) }} |logo = Nickelodeon Oobi - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Pakistan) }} |} References